Living It Up
by RadAmuFfiN13
Summary: Kori comes from a bad family. Her sister, who is her only family, is an alcoholic and her parents died in a freak accident. On the first day of school, Kori makes two types of friends. After the first day of school, Kori's life changes for better, or for
1. Beautiful Places, New Faces

Living It Up

Disclaimer: I don't won the Teen Titans.

Chapter one: New Places, Beautiful Faces

A loud sound was heard that startled Kori. She flew out of bed and grabbed the bat she hid under her bed for safety. She looked around and noticed that her alarm clock was ringing.

"Kori, turn that damn thing off!" Yelled her older sister, Karen.

"Sorry." Kori grabbed hold of the alarm and stuffed it under her pillow. "I'll deal with you later." She walked to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. She splashed her face then began stirpping off her clothes.

She ran the shower for a while while she put on her morning face mask. She climbed into the tub and took a quick yet clean shower. From the bathroom she could still hear her alarm clock.

"Kori, I said turn the damn thing off!" Karen boomed. "I'm trying to get my freakin' beauty rest."

"Goodness knows how much she needs it," Kori mumbled as she walked into her room clad in a bathrobe.

She took the alarm clock from under her pillow and hit the off button. Karen stomped into the room. "Why do I have to ask you to turn that thing off _twice _**everyday**?"

"Because, it's my way of having a sister-to-sister chat with you in the morning." Kori smiled at her as innocently as she could muster with her guilty nature.

"Girl, you sure do know how to push the right buttons to get me pissed," Karen fumed. "Next time I have to tell you even once, that things going out the window and you'll have to train yourself to wake up in the morning. That or be late to school everyday." Karen smirked, then turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

"_Blah, blah, blah_." Kori set her alarm clock down and went to her small closet.

She looked through her little amount of clothes. She chose a tight pair of jeans and a beige tank top. It was warm out side so she wore her short sleeved jacket that she made from a long sleeved jacket. She slid her feet into her black flip flops.

She walked into the kitchen to prepare her breakfast. She looked into the cupboards and the fridge and found nothing but a yogurt cup. She grabbed the cup and began to eat.

Upstairs she could hear her sister taking a shower. The faucet turned off and Kori quickly picked up her book bag and sped out the door. Before the door shut completely, Kori heard her sister yell her name.

Kori ran down the sidewalk, laughing. She reached the bus stop, but no one was there. She waited until she realized that the bus wasn't going to come. She looked left, then right. No one was coming to the bus stop.

_This is so much crap!_ Kori started to run in the direction of her new school. She was just starting eighth grade.

When she reached the school, the second bell was ringing. She walked up the stairs. _No use in running, I'm already late._ She took out her schedule and located her homeroom.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She swiped her bangs out of her eyes, breathing heavily.

Everyone was looking at her. She smiled awkwardly. The teacher stood in front of the class and stared, open-mouthed, at her.

"Who are you?" the teacher asked.

Kori stared at him with her mouth wide open. "Who am I?"

"Yes." The teacher drew the word out as if she was stupid.

"Oh, I'm sorry, stupid question." Kori smiled. "I am Kori Anders, the new student." Kori arched her eyebrows.

The teacher looked at a sheet of paper and nodded. "Ah, yes, Ms. Anders. Please take a seat." He gestures to a seat next to a guy who was wearing sunglasses. "Oh, and, Ms. Anders?"

"Hmm?" Kori took her seat and looked up at him.

"Please don't be late again." The teacher smiled sweetly.

Kori smiled right back. "Like hell…" Kori muttered under her breath.

"Hey," the guy next to her said. "I'm Richard Grayson."

Kori stared, long and hard, at him. "_You're _Richard Grayson?" _What is he doing in this public school?_

Richard looked around. "Yes." He smiled slowly.

"Oh, of course, what I meant to say was why are you here?"

"I'm here for the same reason you are. To learn," he said sarcastically.

"Tee hee hee, very funny." Kori was finding Richard very easy to talk to.

"I wanted to go here because my other school was full of snobs."

Kori looked around at all the girls who were applying and reapplying makeup. "And this place is not?"

Richard looked around the room as well, "It's at a different level. If you met just one person from there, you'd understand."

Kori cocked her head to the right and lifted her eyebrow. "Oh, I'm so sure." Richard laughed.

The bell rang and Kori gathered all of her stuff. Richard followed her out of the door, and she turned to him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Richard." Kori was about to turn around, but Richard put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, since you're new here, maybe you could sit with me and my friends at lunch." Kori had turned around and was now staring at him.

"Sure," she said slowly. "That would be awesome!" Kori took one last look at him and then walked away.

Richard watched her walk and smiled to himself. He started walking in her direction. _Maybe we have a lot of the same classes. _He could still see Kori up ahead of him. _We'll see._

In the next class, it turned out that they didn't have the same classes. Kori ended up sitting next to this really short guy with dark brown, almost green, hair. She looked over at his desk where he was drawing a dark bird and an animal that was a mixture of animals. She frowned in concentration.

The short guy sensed that someone was looking at him. Well, not at _him_, but at something in his area. He turned to see this tallish, pretty girl with huge green eyes and long scarlet hair. She didn't seem to notice that he noticed that she was staring at his desk. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped.

"Uh, hello?" the short guy looked at Kori.

"Hi, I'm Kori." Kori smiled and looked back at his desk. "What are you drawing?"

The guy looked at his desk and his face immediately flushed and he closed his notebook with a slam. "Sorry, but it's embarrassing. It's nothing really. Just doodles. By the way, my name's Garfield. Please call me Gar." Gar smiled his toothy grin.

"Sure, Gar." Kori looked at the closed notebook, hoping to gain x-ray vision. "Please tell me what you're drawing… I mean doodling." Kori clasped her hands in front of her on her desk.

Gar opened his notebook so only he could see the doodles. He thought about it for a second then opened it fully. "I was just drawing some characters. This," Gar pointed to the dark bird. "is a raven. And this," he pointed to the all animal animal. "is a beast." Kori looked confusedly at him. "But, not in the conventional sense. I mean beast as in it can be any animal." Kori nodded.

"Oh, I see. That's clever. Are the drawings symbolic to anyone here?" Kori and Garfield looked around.

Garfield hesitated. "No." He shook his head vigorously. "Of course not!" Gar continued to shake his head. "Why would it be?" His voice got all high and squeaky.

"Um, Mr. Logan, would you like to share something with the class?" the teacher asked.

Everyone was staring at Gar and Kori. "Not really Mr. S. I was just," Gar looked at Kori and she shrugged. "clearing something up for Kori." Gar smiled at Kori.

Kori smiled at the teacher. "Well, Ms. Anders, next time if you have a question, I'd appreciate it if you would ask me instead of interrupting the class and distracting the most challenged student." Everyone laughed and Gar blushed.

"Ok, Mr. S." Kori smiled sweetly.

"Apparently, Mr. Logan has already influenced you." The teacher rolled his eyes.

"So, since you're new and all, you could sit with me and my friends." Gar looked at Kori.

"Do you sit with Richard Grayson?" Kori cocked her head to the right.

"Richard Grayson?" Gar looked around as if flabbergasted. "No! He's a huge jerk."

Kori looked hurt. "He is?"

"Yes! I don't sit with him!" Gar was too busy fuming to see the hurt look on Kori's face.

"Well, if he's such a jerk, I guess so. Why not?" Kori smiled. "I'd love to sit with you, Gar."

The bell rang.

The next period, Kori didn't really make any new friends. She sat next to this guy who wore a baseball cap with a red X on it. All he did through the whole class was hit on her. He used crappy pick up lines and was finding any excuse to touch her knee. She was utterly repulsed by him.

When it came to lunch time, Kori's insides were all a jumble. She kept doing Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe to figure out who she would sit with. So far, Richard and his friends were winning. When she finally reached the cafeteria, her mind was made up. She was going to sit with Gar. Just to spite Richard.

Kori was walking toward the table that Gar was waving at her from. On the opposite side of the room, Richard was waving at her too. She turned to Richard for a while and stuck her tongue out at him. He stopped waving and gave her a questioning look. She pointed to Gar, who was still waving at her, and turned around.

Gar met Kori half way to his table. "What was Richard doing waving at you?"

"He asked me to sit with him this morning." Kori shrugged.

"Seriously?" They started to walk to the table. "_The_ Richard Grayson asked _you_ to sit with him? Not that it's a surprise considering you're way hot." Kori blushed. "Why didn't you sit with him?"

Kori gave him a surprised look. "What are you talking about? You told me he was a jerk!"

"So?"

"I don't want to sit with a jerk." They were now sitting side-by-side.

Kori was sitting next to a dark haired girl. Kori looked at the girl and smiled. "Hello, my name is Kori."

"Hey, yadda yadda, my name is Raven. Now, who's a jerk?"

"She doesn't miss the point does she?" Kori muttered to Gar.

"She's a quick one." He smiled at Raven.

"Well, Richard Grayson is a jerk, right Gar?" Kori looked over at Gar for confirmation.

"What?" Gar was doodling in his notebook. "Yeah, he's a jerk." Gar continued to doodle and hid the paper with the cover.

"Ok then." Kori looked back at Raven. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing," Raven mumbled.

"I guess you don't want to talk." Kori busied herself with her lunch which she packed. She had a grilled cheese sandwich, cut in half down the middle, and an apple. She ate her sandwich and poked at her apple.

"I'm sorry if Raven comes off a little… unsociable, but, I think she really likes you." Gar smiled. "Do you want to go somewhere with us?" Gar looked hopeful.

"Sure." Kori smiled brightly at him.

"Sweet." Gar smiled back.

After school, Gar led Kori to the front of the school where Raven was waiting. They walked to a green house. "Whose house is this?"

"This is my house." Gar gestured to the mailbox that read ' Logan.'

"Oh." Kori laughed lightly.

Gar unlocked the gate to the backyard and pulled it open. Gar placed his hands in front of her eyes. "Gar!" Kori squealed.

"It's gonna be a surprise." Gar looked at Raven.

"You didn't do that to me," Raven said emotionlessly.

"You don't like surprises." Gar led Kori in to the backyard, and Raven shut the gate behind them.

"I would've liked this one," Raven muttered to herself.

"Ok, now!" Gar took his hands from Kori's eyes.


	2. Kori's Secret

Living It Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter two: Kori's Secret

Kori let out a small gasp. "This is beautiful, Gar!" She spun around in the midst of the long grass and abundant life forms. "You have so many animals! Birds, dogs, cats, tigers, lions, everything!" Kori went around trying to pet everything. "It's so awesome! I can't believe it!"

"I thought you'd like it." Kori ran to Gar and gave him a big hug.

Behind them, Raven rolled her eyes. She sighed silently and looked away.

Kori looked at Gar. "You're the best Gar!"

"I'm so glad I met you." Gar led Raven and Kori into his house.

"Make yourselves at home."

Kori walked upstairs to look at Gar's room. She wandered through the halls and looked at the doors. They all had names on them. She stopped at the door marked 'Garfield.' She slowly opened the door.

"Wait!" Gar ran up the stairs and slammed the door closed. "Sorry, Kor, but, my room's kind of messy." Gar blushed.

"What do I care? Now, move aside." Kori pushed Gar away and opened the door.

When she walked in she stepped on a sock. She shook her foot and the sock came right off. Gar walked in behind her and was biting his nails. "Sorry about the mess."

"Gar, I don't care how messy your room is, but," Kori looked over at the bed which was covered with dirty bedspreads. "I'm out of here." Kori walked out of the room with Gar at her heels.

"There's a reason this door is closed." Gar closed it again. "Do not enter!"

Kori walked past Gar and down the stairs. "You worry too much, Gar."

Raven scoffed. "Gar, worrying too much? What a laugh!"

Kori walked over to where Raven was sitting on the couch. "So, I heard you like me." Kori smiled widely.

"Who told you such a lie?" Raven looked away from her.

"Why, Gar of course." Kori clasped her hands in front of her innocently.

"Beast boy? I understand now."

"Beast boy? You mean Gar?"

"Uh, yeah. That's what I call him."

"Hmmm… Beast boy, eh?" Kori thought back to the picture Gar was doodling in class. A picture of a raven and an all animal animal. A raven and a beast. A raven and a beast boy! "Things are so clear now."

"What?" Raven turned to look at her.

"Nothing." Kori looked away and found Gar.

"Hey, Gar."

"Hey, Kor."

"I think I figured you out." Kori smiled.

Gar looked at her. "What are you talking about?" Gar scrunched his face up in confusion.

"The doodling in class. Raven, _Beast boy_." Kori wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh! You heard about the name." Gar made a face.

"Maybe." Kori laughed. "But if you don't want her to know, I won't tell her."

"Want who to know what?" Raven had come into the kitchen to get a glass of water. "What are you two talking about?" Raven looked from Kori to Gar.

Kori looked at Gar who was looking at her. She made a silly face for a second then turned to Raven. "Nothing, Rae."

"Please don't call me that."

"But, Rae!" Kori whined.

"Please." Raven closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"Ok _Raven_." Kori laughed.

Gar laughed too. He looked at Raven and a sad look crossed his features. It left as soon as it had come. Kori stared at Gar until he looked at her. "Gar," she whispered.

"Kor," he whispered back.

Raven looked at the two. They seemed to be in their own little world, gazing into each other's eyes. Raven scowled silently then turned to leave.

Kori looked at the clock on Gar's microwave. "DAMMIT!" Kori closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

"What?" Gar yelled. "What's the matter, Kor?"

Kori looked close to tears. "I'm so late. My sister's gonna _kill_ me!" Kori ran into the living room and grabbed her stuff.

Gar followed her and headed her off at the door. He put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to stop. "Kor, what's the matter."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm freakin' late! My sister's gonna kill me." Kori looked really scared.

"Is there something you would like to share with us?" Raven asked unemotionally.

"It's just… my sister… I… after school, I… uh…" Kori looked around the room frantically.

"Kori! Snap out of it!" Gar slapped her lightly on the face.

Kori looked at him. "Sorry, but I really have to go." Kori pushed past Gar and opened the door. "I might see you both tomorrow." She shut the door behind her, and Raven and Gar watched her run down the driveway.

"What did she mean by might?" Gar looked at Raven, total fear evident in his eyes.

"I don't know." Raven watched as Kori sprinted down the next street." I don't know…"


	3. Night in the Greenhouse

Living It Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter three: Night in the Greenhouse

Kori ran up the stairs of her house and quietly opened the door. She looked around for her sister. When she didn't see her, she silently padded up the steps to her room. When she got in and locked her door, she could here her sister running up the stairs.

Karen started to bang on the door. "Open this damn door Kori!" She continued to bang.

"No!" Kori sat on her bed and clutched the pillow her dad had bought her when she was a baby.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry Kori. I didn't mean to curse at you. Please open the door sweetie."

Kori knew she was pretending and didn't give in. She huddled with her pillow and climbed under the blanket her mother knitted for her. "I know you're lying. Remember what the therapist said. 'Don't fake sweetness. Let your true feelings show. That way you could work through it.'" Kori started to cry.

"Shut up! I know full well what the therapist said. Do not sass me child!"

Kori's parents died in a freak accident two years ago. She was put in the 'reliable' hands of her old enough sister, Karen. Karen is a drunk. She drinks everyday. Kori cries everyday.

"Please, Karen. Stop it!" Kori was silently crying into her pillows.

"I'm not doing anything to you, Kori," Karen said mockingly. "I love you, Kori." Karen made the sound of a door opening and closing. "Oh, look Kori! Mom and Dad have come home!"

A huge sob escaped from Kori's mouth. Everyday Karen practically makes fun of her for having no parents.

"Mommy, mommy! I missed you so!" Karen said in a little girl voice. "Darling, you needn't have worried. Your father and I were just going out to dinner." Karen faked a motherly voice. "It was not my fault we had to stop at every mall." Now she was talking in a low voice.

"Please stop," Kori whispered.

Soon, Karen was asleep in front of Kori's door, blocking her from leaving. Kori lay awake in bed, thinking about why she doesn't just run away. She made a list in her mind.

Karen is the only family member she has.

She has no place to go- that was the one thing that really kept her there.

Nothing.

Kori reviewed the list over and over again. Her mind kept drifting off to number two. _No place to stay. Well, that's not so true anymore._ Kori looked around her room and spotted a small duffel bag. She grabbed it and stuffed the few clothes she has into it. She had some room so she put her special pillow and blanket inside too.

Kori walked to the door and listened carefully. She could hear Karen snoring on the other side. She walked to the window and opened it. She looked back at the door. She sighed and climbed out of the window with the duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

Kori retraced her steps back to Gar's house. _I really hope he's not gonna be mad._ Kori knocked on the door and waited.

Inside, Gar fell out of the top bunk of his bed. He quickly walked to the front door and looked in the peep hole. He was super surprised that, standing there, holding a duffel bag was Kori.

Gar opened the door and yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. Are you mad?" Kori bit her lip and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Kor, of course not. All of my friends come to my house at," Gar checked his watch, "one o'clock in the morning on the first day of school."

"Actually, the second day of school." Kori and Gar laughed.

"Come in." Gar led Kori to the living room. He turned on the light and sat next to her.

Kori placed her duffel bag on the floor and looked at her feet. "I just needed a place to stay."

Gar looked at Kori with a look of worry. "What's the matter, Kor?" _Déjà vu._ Gar thought.

"Well, I can't believe I'm telling you this but, my sister is a drunk." Gar gasped.

"Sorry."

"That's ok. I'd be surprised if you didn't gasp." Kori laughed lightly. "She was drinking today so, I needed to get away. Do you understand?" Kori gave Gar a side-long glance.

Gar gave Kori a hug. "Of course I understand," Gar whispered into her hair.

Kori pulled back and looked at him. "Gar, you are the absolute best person ever!" She kissed him lightly on the check.

Gar lightly brushed his fingers over where she had kissed him. He looked at her. Kori was smiling at him and fiddling with her hair. "Well, would you mind sleeping in my bed with me?" Kori giggled. "I mean sleeping in the bed under me… I mean I have a bunk bed so you could sleep on the bottom bunk."

Kori was falling off the chair with laughter. "Sure, Gar, whatever you say." She kept laughing. "By the way, where are your parents?" Kori looked at the staircase.

"They're in a rainforest somewhere. That's their job." Gar shrugged.

"Cool." Kori nodded.

"Let's go." Gar took Kori's hand and led her to his room.

She had her duffel bag and dropped it on the floor of Gar's room. She looked around and smiled. "I almost forgot how messy your room is." She laughed.

"I hope that won't be a problem." Kori shook her head. "Good." Gar pushed Kori to the bottom bunk and climbed the stairs to the top. "Good night."

Kori looked at her duffel bag. "First I have to change." Kori stood up and started to peel off her clothes.

"Whoa! Not in front of me!" Gar closed his eyes.

"Gar, don't be stupid. I'm just taking off my jacket, stupid." Gar opened his eyes and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry." Gar blushed.

"Plus, I need some clothes." Kori looked around the room.

"Here." Gar handed her one of his faded t-shirts and boxers.

Kori took them and held them at arms length. "Are you sure these are clean?"

"Of course. How dare you accuse me." Gar and Kori laughed.

Kori walked into the hall and stripped down to her underwear. Suddenly, Gar's door opened. "Do you need to know where the… Ah!" Gar put his hands in front of his eyes.

"Gar!" Kori quickly slipped on the t-shirt and boxers. "Sorry."

Gar looked at her and smiled sheepishly. They walked back into Gar's room and got into the bed. When Gar was about to go to sleep Kori kicked the bottom of his bed.

"What?" Gar looked over the side of the bed.

"I was just wondering…" Kori trailed off.

"Wondering what?"

"Did you see anything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, just now."

Gar thought for a while then smiled. "Oh yeah! Then. Of course. Nice bod Kor."

Kori blushed and kicked the bed again. "Hey! Not my fault I don't need to change in a bathroom. It's not like anyone else is here."

"True." Gar laughed. "Now go to sleep!" Gar plopped down and immediately fell asleep.

Kori lay down on her special pillow under her blanket. She stared at the bottom of the top bunk. She sighed before rolling on her side and falling asleep.


	4. Explaining

Living It Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter four: Explaining

In the morning, Kori woke up before Gar and took a shower. When she entered Gar's room in only a towel, Gar was awake.

"Hey." Kori took her duffel bag and rummaged through it.

"Hey. Go somewhere else with that." Gar shielded his eyes with his hands.

"Shut up, Gar!" Kori took an outfit out of her duffel. "Where should I go?" She rummaged for a bra and panties.

"To my mom's room, now!" Gar pointed with the hand that wasn't shielding his eyes.

"Ok, ok." Kori smiled and went out into the hall until she realized that she didn't know what room was his mom's. She went back into Gar's room. "Where's your mom's… Ah!" Gar was getting ready to take a shower. He hand his shirt off and was only in his boxers. "Gosh, Gar, cover why don't you." Kori laughed.

"Shut up! You're one to talk, Kor." Gar blushed and grabbed a towel off the floor.

"Whatever. Now, show me where your mom's room is." Kori followed Gar into the master bedroom.

"Voila." Gar closed the door and headed to the bathroom.

Kori but on her bra and panties and looked at the clothes she randomly picked. She had grabbed a dark red plain t-shirt and a light blue skirt. She frowned and sighed. She opened the door and walked out. The sound of a shower could be heard in the bathroom.

Kori opened up her duffel bag and found a black skirt to match the red t-shirt. She slipped on the skirt and shirt and rushed out of the room just as the shower was turning off. She darted down the steps in red flats.

Her book bag was on the floor. She picked it up and rested it on her back. She looked up the stairs. Gar was just now descending. He looked at her and whistled.

"Dude, you clean up good."

"I would say the same thing, but…" Kori trailed off then laughed. Gar was wearing a dark green shirt and some baggy black pants. "I wouldn't say that's my kind of outfit." Kori giggled.

"Whatever, Kor." Gar went into the kitchen and grabbed some butter. "Do you want some toast?" Gar looked at Kori from the toaster.

"Sure, whatever." Kori shrugged and plopped down on the couch.

Gar put two pieces of toast in the toaster and plopped down next to Kori. He sat to face her and she looked at him. "So… How was your sleep?"

"Uneventful." Kori sighed and sank down in the couch.

"Did you have a bad dream?" A look of worry crossed Gar's features.

"You could call it that." Kori looked at her feet and wiggled her toes inside her shoes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kori shook her head no. "Well, if you want to, you can." Gar walked to the toaster where the toast was finished. He turned around and looked at Kori who was still looking at her feet. "And, next time you have a bad dream you could always…" Gar thought a minute. "You know, crawl into bed with me." Kori looked at Gar. "Like if I was a parent or something. Haven't you ever crawled into bed with your parents?"

Kori nodded and smiled at Gar. "Thank you," She whispered loud enough to be heard.

"Ok, Kor." Gar looked at the clock on the microwave. "Oh shit! We're almost late for school."

Kori took up her book bag and ran out the door with Gar. They ran down the street and down three blocks to get to school. Gar threw open the doors and they parted ways. Kori burst into homeroom like she did the other day. The bell rang before she got in.

"I'm so sorry, sir." Kori was flushed from running. "I didn't know how to get to school." She smiled sheepishly and took her seat next to Richard.

"Excuses, excuses, Ms. Anders." The teacher shook his head in disappointment.

Kori put her head down on her desk and sighed. "How could you not know how to get to school?" Richard asked.

Kori looked at Richard and scowled. "Shut up, Grayson." She put her head back on her desk.

"Hey, why didn't you sit with me at lunch yesterday?" Richard poked her in the shoulder.

"Because you're a jerk, jeez," Kori mumbled with her head still on her desk.

Richard lifted her chin with his index finger so she was looking at him. "I'm not a jerk." Richard frowned. "Who told you that?"

"My friend Gar, that's who." Kori pouted.

"Gar?" Richard tapped his chin in thought. "Why?"

"I don't want to talk to you." The bell rang and Kori gathered her stuff and smiled. "And I won't have to. Hah!" She fled to her next class.

When she got into class she saw Gar. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Did you get in trouble for being late?" She asked. Gar held up a detention slip. "Ouch."

"Did you." Kori shook her head. "I bet it's 'cause you're hot." Kori smiled and Gar blushed.

"Yeah, maybe the teacher has a thing for me." Kori giggled. "Eew!"

Gar laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised." Kori gave him a horrified look. "I'm kidding, Kor! Gosh, don't give me that look!" Kori pouted.

The bell rang and out came Gar's notebook. "Do you doodle in that everyday?"

Gar looked at his notebook and flipped through all the pages he had filled. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Has _she _seen it yet?" Kori raised her eyebrows.

"No, and she's never going to. Not until I'm six feet under." Gar scribbled in the notebook and they became quiet.

"I talked to Richard this morning," Kori said slowly.

"Oh, really? What did he say?" Gar didn't look up from his notebook.

"He was all like, 'Why didn't you sit with me at lunch?' and I was all like, 'Because you're a jerk.' Then he said, 'Who said I was a jerk?' then I said, 'Gar that's who.'"

Gar looked at Kori. "Did you seriously say that?" Kori nodded. "Kori!" Gar whined. "I don't want him to know I think he's a jerk."

"Well, now maybe he'll be nicer to you." Kori crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Like that's ever gonna happen," Gar mumbled as he resumed doodling.

Kori smiled and looked at the board. There were letters and numbers written on it. _Apparently this is math._ Kori thought as she drifted off into sleep.

It seemed like a second had gone by when Kori was being nudged by Gar. "Wake up, Kor." Kori opened her eyes and lifted her head. "That's my little angel. I guess you had a really bad dream last night. Either that or my bed's uncomfortable." Gar chuckled.

Kori picked up her book bag and followed Gar out of the classroom. "How long was I out?" Kori rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Oh, for about two class periods."

"What!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It was only for math."

Kori punched Gar playfully in the arm. "Ha ha, very funny. I'm glad I amuse you Gar."

"What are friends for?" Gar laughed.

It was lunch time, but Kori didn't pack a lunch. She sat down next to Gar and poked him in the ribs. He giggled and looked at her. "What?"

"I didn't get to pack a lunch, thanks to you."

"Why is it my fault?" Gar feigned a look of hurt.

"You're the one without an alarm clock."

"Why would Gar not having an alarm clock stop you from having lunch?" Raven had joined them at the table.

Kori looked at Gar who was looking at her. "Well, I kind of slept over at his house last night." Kori shrugged. "No big deal or anything. It was like a sleepover."

Gar shrugged too but avoided Raven's gaze. "So, I wasn't invited?"

"It was a sudden thing. Too complicated to talk about," Gar said.

Kori looked at Gar. He was fidgeting with his book bag but eventually looked back at her. "Well, I'll tell you later." Kori put her hand over Raven's.

Raven snatched her hand away. "Don't bother. I know you two have this super duper friendship. I don't want to get in the way of it." Raven gathered her stuff and turned to leave.

"Raven, no! Wait!" Kori grabbed Raven's wrist.

Raven struggled to get free; nit Kori was too strong for her. "Let me go Kori," Raven said slowly, staring daggers into her hand.

"Raven, I swear I'll tell you later." Kori looked around the cafeteria. "This isn't the kind of place I would want to talk about something like what I'm going to tell, but I am going to tell you. It has nothing to do about Gar and me. There is no Gar and me." Kori looked back at Gar who was staring at her. "It's something personal that I can only tell to my real friends."

"Speaking of 'real friends,' here comes Richard and his posse." Gar pointed at Richard who was approaching their table.


	5. Plan for Recovery

Living It Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter five: Plans of Recovery

Raven went to sit across from Gar, Kori headed them off. She looked at Richard then the tall dark skinned guy next to him. "Who are you?" Kori motioned to the tall guy.

"I'm Victor Stone. Star quarter back for the football team." Victor extended his arm for Kori to shake.

Kori stared at his hand and left him hanging. "Ok then." Victor let his arm fall to his side.

"We're coming to sit with you since you won't sit with me, I mean us." Richard folded his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Who said we want you to sit with us?" Kori folded her arms over her chest just as stubbornly.

"Come on, Kori!" Richard let his arm drop and gave her a sad face. "Let's be friends. Whatever I did to Gar, I want to make it up to him. I want to earn your friendship."

At a table on the other side of the cafeteria, a blond girl was staring at the scene in front of Kori's table. "Who is that girl?" she asked the blond girl next to her.

"No one. Some newbie who can't hold a candle to you, Kitten," the blond girl said without taking her eyes off her plate.

"She doesn't seem to be a no one. Especially if Richard would lower himself to go sit at her table." That got the other blond to look up.

"What?" She looked at Kori and Richard. "How dare she!"

"Terra, let's do something about this." Kitten got up and stomped to where Kori and Richard were talking, Terra trailing behind.

"I still don't see why I should let you sit with us." Kori looked behind Richard and saw two blond girls. They were tapping their feet impatiently. Kori pointed behind Richard, and he turned around.

"Richie-poo! What are you doing here?" the tall blonde girl asked. "I thought you were going to sit with me."

"You have got some explaining to do newbie." The short blonde girl started walking up to Kori, but the other blonde girl held her back.

"Oh, please forgive my friend. Her name's Terra and I'm Kitten." Kitten smiled bitter sweetly.

"Oh, nice to meet you both." Kori rolled her eyes and turned to sit next to Gar.

"I don't know where you're going, but we're not done with you yet." Tara stood next to Kitten and smirked.

Kori walked back next to Richard. "Oh, my bad, I thought you were finished." Kori made an 'oops' face.

Richard smirked. "So, what is this about?"

"Oh, I don't know, Richie-poo. That's what I came here to ask you. I thought you were going to sit next to me." Kitten pouted.

"I'm sorry, Kitten, but I promised I'd sit with Kori today."

"That's not true!" Kori put in. "He came here of his own accord. I don't even want him here." Kori shoved Richard toward Kitten and Tara. "Shoo! You can go with them if you want."

Richard turned to her and whispered, "I don't want to."

"What was that, Richard?" Kori asked loudly. "Did you say you don't want to?" A look of shock came over Kittens face. "Oh, but why wouldn't you want to sit with Kitten and Tara?" Kori smiled wickedly at Richard.

"Kori!" Richard whispered. He turned to Kitten and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant… Kori's crazy."

"Then why do you want to sit with her?" Tara blurted out.

"Goodness!" Richard ran his hand through his hair. "Can't I try to make new friends?"

Kitten smiled. "Of course, Richie-poo! But please don't forget your old friends." Kitten turned to leave. "Lets hang out after school, 'kay?" Tara hesitated but turned to leave too.

Richard looked at Kori. Kori smiled and turned around. Richard took her by the shoulders and turned her around. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kori shrugged.

"What are you talking about? No one's fault you just barge in here and decide to sit with us." Kori put her hands on her hips.

"Kori!" Richard sat down next to Vic who was talking with Gar about video games.

Kori sat next to Gar and sighed. She slumped down in the chair but Raven caught her eye. "Hey, Rae, do you want to hang out after school?" Raven gave her a warning look. "I mean Raven. Sorry." Raven gave her a questioning look. "So I can tell you about the thing and thing that's on the hush hush."

Raven nodded. "Sure. Where?" Kori looked at Gar then back to Raven. "Oh yeah."

After school, Raven and Kori went to Gar's house. They sat in his living room. Kori faced Raven and sighed. "Ok, since you are my new friend, I might as well you tell you." Kori looked at Gar who was fixing something vegetarian in the kitchen. "Well, my sister, Karen, is kind of an alcoholic. She's not the nicest when she's always intoxicated." Kori stared down at her shoes.

Raven looked at Kori and tried to put a frown on her face. "I'm so sorry, Kori." She put as much emotion as she could into it, but it still came out as unemotional.

Kori looked up at Raven and managed a half smile. "Thanks Raven. You're the best." She hugged her.

Raven was about to say something about the person on person contact but decided against it. When Kori pulled back, she had tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry to cry like this. It's just; you two are so nice and sweet about all of this." Kori looked at Gar, who had just come out of the kitchen, and Raven. She smiled then ran up the stairs to Gar's room.

Gar looked at Raven. "I think you should follow her."

Raven shook her head. "_I_ think _you_ should follow her."

Gar nodded and bounded up the steps.

Upstairs, Kori's face was dried off and back to it's normal cheeriness. She was in Gar's room, putting dirty clothes in a hamper and putting cleanish clothes away. She looked content to be cleaning, a little too content.

"Kor. Are you ok?" Kori looked at Gar and smiled.

"I'm wonderful, Gar. I just thought that, since I'm going to be staying here, I should clean it up." A look of worry crossed Kori's face. "Unless you don't want me to. I could always dirty it up again." Kori started to take the clothes she put in the hamper out.

"No!" Gar put his hand on Kori's arm. "It's been along time since my room ways clean. I think the carpet's green, I don't remember." Kori and Gar laughed.

"Ok." Kori continued to put away clothes until the room seemed spotless. Gar sat on his bed- the top bunk- and watched as she cleaned. She left for a while but came back with a vacuum. She went over the room swiftly with the vacuum then picked up the hamper.

Kori walked downstairs with the hamper and into the living room. To her relief, Raven was still there. "Hey, Raven, do you want to help me do some laundry?" Kori gave her a pleading look.

Raven was about to abstain but then she saw Gar's face. Gar was giving Raven a replica of Kori's look. Raven looked back at Kori and shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"So, Gar, where is the laundry room?" Kori looked around for doors she might not've seen.

"Over there, beyond the kitchen."

Raven and Kori followed his direction and started separating the clothes. "So…" Raven was trying to come up with a topic to talk about. "You know, I understand about your sister." Kori gave her a look that said, 'Huh?' "My dad sort of has a drinking problem too." Kori looked sympathetically at Raven. "But it's ok now, 'cause he's technically a recovering alcoholic."

"That's great, Raven. Maybe your dad could stop by my house. Knowing my sister, she's still sleeping in front of my door." Kori laughed and Raven cracked a smiled for her benefit.

"Sure, I'll ask my dad." Hope made Kori's face glow.

"Really?"

"If you stop blinding me with that smile of yours."

Kori clapped her hands together. "That's so awesome, Raven. Now I see why you don't have a boyfriend." Raven face turned blank. "They can't keep up with your massive humor." Raven actually laughed which caught Kori and Gar, who was listening from the kitchen, off guard. "Yay!" Kori laughed too.

Raven cleared her throat and her face went back to it's blank self. "So, how 'bout we have a sleepover here?" Kori looked overjoyed.

Kori bounced into the kitchen and surprised Gar. "Hey, Eavesdropper, I know you heard that. How 'bout it huh?" Kori held Gar's hand and squeezed it in excitement.

"You may only have one friend at this slumber party," Gar said in his mock fatherly voice. "And if things get too rowdy she, or _he_, will have to go home."

Kori flung her arms around Gar in a tight hug. "Thanks Gar. I have a feeling that you'll _really_ like my friend." Gar blushed and Kori giggled.

She walked back to Raven who was now loading the washing machine. "Old man Gar said you could come over. This is going to be so much fun, as long as we stay out of the old man's way." Raven smiled and Kori hugged her. "Now, go!" Kori pushed Raven through the living room.

"Kori?" Raven struggled against Kori.

"You have to get your stuff ready. I'll do the laundry myself."

Raven smiled at Kori and scurried out of the house.


	6. Slumber Party Starts

Living It Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter six: Slumber Party's Starts

Kori turned back to Gar who was smiling. She walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed. "This is going to be awesome!" Kori burst into laughter. "We'll have music and junk food. Oh oh, movies! And truth or dare."

A haunted look clouded Gar's face. Kori giggled and playfully punched him the arm. "Don't be a party pooper. Turn that frown upside down. Tonight there's gonna be a party." Kori threw her hands up. "And Raven's gonna be there." She added as an after thought, poking Gar in the ribs, making him laugh.

"Stop it!" Gar was breathless by the time Kori decided to finish loading the washing machine.

Gar followed Kori into the laundry room and watched her for a while. He sighed. "What if you have a nightmare?" A look of worry crossed his face.

Kori didn't even look at him. "You said I could always crawl into to bed with you."

Gar made a face behind Kori's back. "What about Raven…?" He let the question hang in the air.

"Or I could crawl in with Raven. Sheesh, go back on your word much."

Gar cleared his throat, making Kori look at him. "I meant, wouldn't she suspect something that isn't really there. You know, you in bed or sleeping bag with me?" He made a gesture with his hands.

"Oh, Gar, if you'd just tell Raven how you feel she wouldn't have to suspect anything." She smiled brightly and turned back to the washing machine.

"Not true," Gar muttered, walking out of the room.

Gar ran upstairs to check on his room. The room had never been so clean. He could see the green carpet. He could see everything. It was spotless.

The room shined with Kori's efforts. Gar was happy she had cleaned it. He didn't feel like cleaning it himself.

He went through his drawers, looking at the various neatly folded clothes. He looked at his underwear and his t-shirts. Kori had even hung up some of his hang able pants and jackets. He was so grateful.

He headed back down stairs. He could hear the washing machine running. He could also hear the sound of running water.

Gar entered the kitchen and found Kori washing the dishes. She was humming to herself, a tune she had made up.

Gar leaned against the counter and listened to what sounded like angels music. He drifted off into some dream land where he didn't notice Kori approaching him.

She had stopped humming and was now tip-toeing toward Gar. She stood in front of him and waved her hand in front of his eyes. He didn't blink or move a muscle.

Kori laughed silently to herself. She inhaled deeply and shouted. "Gar!"

Gar's eyes shot open. In front of him Kori was clutching her sides with laughter. He frowned then smirked.

"Kori, you're gonna get it!" Gar started tickling Kori.

Kori laughed so much her eyes were tearing up. They rolled on the floor, tickling each other into submission.

In the end, Kori ended up sitting on Gar's stomach. He laid there, too tired to do anything about it.

"Kori, get off of me." Gar gathered his strength and tried to lift Kori from his abdomen.

"But, Gar, I thought you couldn't feel me sitting on you?" Kori looked down at him with mock hurt in her eyes.

"Yes, I did say that, but every second my stomach gets weaker. You're killing me!"

"Harsh words, Gar," Kori said as she lay down next to him.

Gar looked at Kori who was looking at him. They were both breathing heavily. "Have you ever had a tickle fight with Raven?"

Gar scratched his head, wracking his brain. "No. Raven isn't ticklish like you. She barely shows emotion so it's hard to do fun stuff like this with her." Gar sighed.

"Do you ever wish Raven would loosen up and do something crazy? Like kiss you?" Kori looked away, staring at the door.

Gar looked at her. _I wonder if you would,_ he thought. "Yeah, of course. What's a crush without fantasy?"

Kori looked back at him, a smile plastered onto her face. "You said you have a crush on Raven."

Gar looked puzzled. "So…?"

"You've never actually said the words. I can't believe it. Undeniable proof!" Kori sprung to her feet, pulling Gar with her.

Gar wobbled then steadied himself. "Yeah, I guess I'm growing as a man." He put his hands on his hips and thrust his chest out.

Kori giggled. "Maybe on the outside 'cause it sure doesn't show." Gar pouted. "You know as well as I do."

"True."

Kori tapped her chin. "Hey, I just had a thought. Why don't you invite someone for the slumber party?"

Gar mimicked her chin tapping. "Maybe if I had someone to call I would."

Kori pouted. "Why don't you just call up a person at random and invite them over. You know, make guy friends." Kori winked at him.

Gar blushed. "Sure, whatever."

He walked up stairs with Kori behind him. "You've got to stay out here. This call is private." He slammed the door in Kori's face.

"Hey!" Kori bounded down the steps as the bell rang.

Raven stood on the front porch with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She walked into the living room with so much as a hello. She dropped her bag down and surveyed the living room.

"It looks the same."

Kori gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"Weren't you and Gar supposed to fix this place up for a slumber party?" The words "slumber party" sounded foreign in Raven's mouth.

"Yeah, we forgot. I got to washing dishes, and then we sort of had a tussle." A bemused feature crossed Raven's face. "Tickle fight. Don't ask." Raven rolled her eyes. "Then I told him that he should call some guy to invite to the party."

Raven's eyes widened slightly. _Knowing Gar…_ "Who did he call?"

Kori shrugged. "He said it was 'private.' Once again, don't ask."

Kori walked into the kitchen and started opening cupboards. "Do you want to help me set up the place?"

"No."

"Fine." She gathered a bunch of chips into her arms and brought them out into the living room.

"This is where the festivities are going to be located." She went back into the kitchen and brought some more junk food.

"Would you mind getting some movies? I just assume you know where they are, right?"

Raven shrugged and headed into another room, emerging with a dozen DVDs in her arms. "Is this enough?"

Kori nodded happily and skipped into the kitchen. She grabbed a bag if popcorn and put it in the microwave.

She walked back into the living room just as Gar jumped from the last stair. "The mystery guest will be arriving shortly." He rubbed his hands together.

"You know how much I don't like surprises." Raven folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, Raven, no can do. If I tell you, you're bound to tell Kori. Plus that would be rude to Kori, having her be the only one not to know who it is." The door bell rang. "Until now," Gar said in a sing-song voice.

"Go into the kitchen and get the popcorn, would ya, Kor?"

Kori pouted. She opened her mouth to speak but stomped into the kitchen anyway. She poured the popcorn into a big bowl and was walking into the living room when she heard a familiar voice.

"Thanks for inviting me, Gar," the mystery person said.

"Sure, no problem."

Kori walked into the living room and set the popcorn on the table. She avoided the mystery guest and grabbed Gar by the shirt and dragged him upstairs.

She pushed him on to the bottom bunk and sat down next to him. She looked at him and frowned. "Gar, Gar, Gar…"

"What? You said to invite someone from random and they were the only people I could think of."

"You invited two people?" Kori stared at him incredulously. Gar nodded. "Who and who?"

"You already know Richard's here, he can't leave. Victor's coming soon. He lives farther away." Gar smiled sheepishly.

Kori rubbed at her throbbing temples. She inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. She looked at Gar then away. She sighed and looked back at Gar. "Gar, I can't deal with Richard, especially in here. This is practically my house!"

Gar smiled. "Sure, this could be your house."

Kori blushed. "We'll talk about that later."

She sighed again and her eyes began to tear up. "Oh, Kor, I don't want you to cry. I just invited them because you practically told me to. I can't uninvited them now."

A wicked expression crossed Kori's features. "You can uninvite Victor." Kori put a super pleading look on his face.

Gar sighed. "Fine." He walked over to his phone and started dialing.

"Thanks, Gar, you totally won't regret this. And neither will Victor."

"Hey, Victor." Gar was staring straight at Kori, his gaze boring a hole in her forehead. "Sorry but… my parents only allow me to have two people over to my house." He listened for a while then said, "She's a different case. Sorry. Bye."

Gar hung up and looked at Kori. "See. He sounded so hurt." Gar shook his head.

"Can't undo it now. First come first serve." She smirked.

"I thought you didn't want to deal with Richard."

"A girl can change her mind, you know. Plus, I didn't change my mind; I just don't have to talk to him if I don't want to. It's my prerogative." Kori beamed.

"Whatever." Gar headed down stairs.

Kori followed him. "You just don't understand. Someday, when you become true to your feelings, you will." Kori smirked.

"Kori," Gar whispered.

Kori skipped ahead of him. "I'm not listening," she said in a sing-song voice.

She continued to skip down the stairs until she bumped into non other than…

"Richard." Kori frowned. "Hello."

Richard's eyes crinkled with confusion. "Well, hello to you too." He shrugged and slouched down into the couch. He turned to Raven and asked, "What's with her?"

Raven scoffed and stood to stand next to Kori. "What's with you?" Kori asked, boring holes into his skull with her eyes. "I don't see why you would accept an invite to a slumber party at _Gar's _house." She smiled smugly.

"I just want to make it up to Gar for all the jerk-y things I obviously did to him." He stood and took a chip from the bag. He munched softly, still staring at Kori. "I don't see why you hate me so much."

Kori innocently put her index finger to her chin. "Oh, I thought you knew. My bad." She giggled. "I guess you might find out."

Richard sighed. "I hope so."

Gar came into the living room and clapped Richard on the shoulder. "We having fun yet?" He looked at Kori then Raven and back to Richard.

"Yeah," Kori mumbled. "So much fun."

Gar frowned. "How about we start a movie. A scary movie!" Gar jumped to the television and turned on the VCR. He popped in a scary movie (**AN:** I'm not even gonna attempt to make up a name.)

Gar pushed Kori and Richard onto the couch next to each other. Kori blushed as she landed in Richard's lap. Gar hid a smile as he sat on the floor allowing Raven to sit on the recliner.

The feature presentation started and they all snuggled down into their seats. They watched, and, as the scary parts kept coming, Kori became more and more scared. Kori looked at the others they were engrossed in the movies, no fear showing on their face.

Suddenly, the music in the movie quickened and the villain (**AN: **Once again, not even gonna attempt to make up a name.) Kori screamed and jumped into Richard's lap.

Richard stared at Kori. She was clutching his arm for dear life. He smiled slightly. She was too busy being scared to notice she was so close to his face they were almost kissing.

Kori kept watching as the movie got scarier and scarier. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his face.

By the end of the movie, Kori was still clinging to Richard's neck and closing her eyes. Raven and Gar looked at her then at each other. Richard stared at Kori.

Kori opened her eyes slowly. She looked at Gar then Raven. When she turned to look at Richard her lips met his and they were kissing.

Kori didn't make an immediate attempt to move. She closed her eyes and got lost in the kiss. Richard closed his eyes and deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Raven and Gar were staring in astonishment. Raven's face, though emotionless it may seem, was inwardly filled with surprise. Gar's mouth was hanging wide open.

After what seemed like forever, Gar subtly cleared his throat. Kori's eyes popped open. She looked at Richard, holding him at arms length. She looked wildly from Gar to Raven.

"What just happened here?" She stood from the couch immediately.

"Well, you fell into a deep coma and, Richard, being the only guy here who… who… is something something so he had to kiss you for you to regain consciousness." Gar smiled. "It all makes sense if you were conscious." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, makes a lot of sense." Raven Rolled her eyes.

Kori rubbed her temples. "Let's just play a game or something. What do you have, Gar?"

Gar walked into another room and came out with a bottle and some board games. "This is all I got."

Kori and Raven looked through the pile of board games. "Oh, Monopoly is a pretty long game. We could be playing this for hours."

"Then when are we going to play truth or dare?" Gar asked.

"We could play it now then play Monopoly later," Richard suggested. "Is that okay with you Kori?"

Kori looked away from Richard and at Gar. "Fine, **Gar**."

"This is going to be awesome. Everyone sit in a circle." Gar and Kori moved the table so they could have some room.

Kori sat down in between Gar and Raven. She glared at Richard. "Let's get this over with."


	7. Truth or Dare

Living It Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter seven: Truth or Dare?

Gar inhaled deeply and looked at Kori. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

Raven looked at him. "I thought that was what the bottle was for." She folded her arms over her chest. "Because I am not going to play spin the bottle."

"Especially not after what just happened," Kori quipped.

"No, of course that's what I meant for it. Sure, who wants to spin the bottle?" Gar passed the bottle to Kori. "Kori?"

Kori shrugged. "Whatever. Doesn't mean I'm going first." She took hold of the bottle and spun it accordingly. The bottle stopped spinning directly in front of Gar.

Gar gulped and took a deep breath. He looked at Kori who was staring at him evilly. He sighed and let his head sink down to his chest.

"So, Gar, what'll it be. Truth or dare?" Kori drummed her fingers on the carpeted floor.

"Uh…" Gar bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. "I pick truth." He held his breath and looked at Kori.

Kori squinted her eyes in thought. She rubbed her temples and scratched her head. "Okay, who at school do you have a crush on?" She got in really close to him and smiled.

Gar scouted in really close to Kori and whispered, "How could you ask me such a question in the present company." He motioned with his eyes to Raven who seemed really bored.

"Who says you have to say it out loud to everyone. You could just whisper it in my ear. Hey, since I already know you don't have to say anything." Kori looked over at Raven. "I hope she doesn't expect anything for your sake."

Gar looked at Kori while she was really close. She smelled like lavender and looked like a goddess in the light. He smiled. "You're a good friend, Kor. Thanks."

"It takes one to know one, Gar," she said as he scouted to his normal spot.

Raven still sat there looking really bored. _I wonder what's going on with those two. I worries me since Gar and I have been best friends for, like, ever. Kori is just going to mess everything up with her gorgeous face, hair, and eyes. No one will ever notice me standing next to Kori. It's all not fair._ She hid all of her foul feelings under a bored scowl. She watched as Gar and Kori exchanged glances. She sighed inwardly and shut her eyes for a moment.

"My turn to spin the bottle." Gar spun the bottle and it landed in front of Raven. He gulped and smiled nervously. "So, Raven, truth or dare?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't really want to play. Why don't you two ignore me and go on with your fabulous friendship." Raven stood up and stomped up the stairs. _Truth or dare sucks!_


	8. Secrets Revealed, Friendships Tested

Living It Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter eight: Secrets Revealed, Friendships Tested

Kori and Gar looked at each other. "Someone should go after her," Gar said.

"Why, she just freaked out in her own silent way. I don't know what her problem is. Can't she see that you like her?" Kori and Gar heard a noise form the stairs. They turned around and say Raven had dropped her suitcase.

"Raven, have you been standing there the whole time? Did you hear what I said? Everything?" Kori asked, looking from Raven to Gar.

"Uh…" Raven looked around in a panic that was very unexpected from her emotionless demeanor. "I have to go home. My dad called and said there's something I forgot to do I it really needs to be done so I have to go. Goodbye," Raven said in a hurry and rushed out.

"Raven! Don't go!" Gar and Kori ran to the door and watched Raven run down the street.

Gar turned to Kori with blazing eyes. "How could you, Kori? My big secret. What kind of friend are you? Oh, I know, not a very good one!" Gar stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. Kori could feel the lock sliding into place.

Kori ran up the stairs and tried the door knob. The door was really locked. She knocked and put her ear to the door listening for Gar's footsteps. She heard nothing but the shuffling of covers.

"Gar, I'm so sorry!" Kori yelled at the door. "Do you honestly think that I knew she could hear me? Well, I didn't! If I knew she was standing there I wouldn't have said anything. You have to believe me, Gar. I would never do anything like that to you. Gar!"

She put her ear to the door and, again, heard nothing. Kori sank down to the floor, leaning her back on the door. She wrapped her arms around her knees which she pulled up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and started to cry.

After a while, Kori fell asleep. She laid in front of Gar's bedroom door, sleeping on the hardwood floor. Gar was still locked up in his room, not opening the door. Now, he opened the door and looked out.

He saw Kori laying on the floor and felt really sorry for her. He kneeled down and picked her up. Gar placed her on the lower bunk bed (his bed) and climbed the stairs to the upper bunk. He laid his head on the pillow and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning, Gar woke up to find no one in his bed. As strange as the feeling of having no one in his bed surprising him seemed odd, he had a stranger feeling that someone was in his bathroom.

Gar got up and walked slowly to the bathroom door. He knocked and listened. "Kor, are you in there." He listened some more.

He heard no answer and tried the doorknob. The door was unlocked so he went right in. The shower was running and the room was sort of foggy. Gar walked over to the mirror and cleared it so he could look at himself.

Behind him, it was obvious Kori was taking a shower. Gar yawned and rubbed his forehead. The shower stopped and Gar held his breath. He thought if he went out the door it would bring a breeze and she would get cold.

An arm and a leg came out of the shower. Kori was trying to reach for a towel so Gar handed her one. "Thanks." "Your welcome."

Kori's head popped out and looked at Gar. "Ahhhhh!!!!" She screamed. "You pervert! What the hell are you doing in the bathroom while I'm taking a shower?" She took her towel and threw it at him, still being cover by the shower curtain. "Hand me that back!"

Gar did as he was told. "I'm sorry, Kori. You weren't in the bed and I heard something coming from the bathroom. Nothing perverted intended. I promise." He stood up and headed to the door.

"Wait." Gar stopped and turned around. "Why did you carry me to your bed? I thought you were mad at me."

Gar scratched his head. "I was, but I saw you sleeping on the floor and felt sorry. I hope it was okay."

Kori wrapped the towel tightly around herself. She walked toward Gar and smiled. "Thanks Gar. Your floor is pretty hard to sleep on." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

Gar blushed. "Your welcome." He walked out of the bathroom and shut the door.


	9. Hugs and Kisses Make Everything better

Living It Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter nine: Hugs and Kisses Make Everything Better

Since it was a Saturday, Gar and Kori- after showering and dressing- sat on the couch eating cereal and watching cartoons. Between bites they laughed hysterically at the cartoon antics and at each others goofy laughs. Kori actually snorted once in a while for fun.

After the cartoons turned into news, Kori washed the dishes and Gar flipped through channels. It was still early-ish in the afternoon so there was plenty of time for anything. Kori walked to the couch and flopped down. Gar looked at her expectantly.

Kori sighed and looked at Gar. "Can we do something, like, maybe shopping?" Kori smiled and clasped her hand in front of her. "Please?"

Gar frowned and looked at the television then back at Kori. "Oh, Kor! I don't do shopping. But, you know what we could do?"

Kori's smile widened. "What? And is it fun?"

Gar nodded vigorously. "It is, I assure you! We could go to Raven's house and check on her."

Kori squealed. "Yay, goodie! What?"

"Don't you want to see if she's okay?" Gar put on a puppy dog look. "Huh?"

Kori pouted and looked down. "Sure, I guess." She looked at Gar and smiled. "I've never seen her house before. What does it look like?"

Gar shook his head. "Heck if I know. I've never seen her house or her parents, in all the years I've known her. Surprising huh?"

Kori nodded. "Yeah, I don't care. Let's go!"

They stood up and walked to the door. They walked down the street and looked for Raven's house.

"I know she lives around here somewhere… We can find her house by the little stone thingies on the front lawn." Gar pointed at small stone hedges that had the last name of the family living in the house.

They passed a few house and finally saw the hedge that said Goth. "How do you know this is her house? I don't even know her last name! I'm such a good friend." Kori looked at Gar with sad eyes.

"That's ok Kor, for the first year of our friendship, I didn't even know her last name. Yeah this is her house." Gar took Kori's hand and led her up the walkway.

"Wow, Goth is a really fitting last name for Raven. Raven Goth… Hmm, kind of catchy." Kori bobbed her head to the beat she was making out of Raven's name in her head.

Gar looked at her weirdly. "Please act normal. I want to make a good first impression on her parents even if you don't."

Kori stopped bobbing and looked at Gar with hurt eyes. "Gosh, Gar, you sure are in a fit. Who knew you could get so hung up on a girl?" Kori shrugged her shoulders playfully.

Gar let go of her hand and pushed her lightly. "Shut up. Don't even talk!"

"Like I can't." Kori crossed her arms.

"Whatever. Just ring the doorbell."

Kori reached out her finger and rang the doorbell. She withdrew her hand in horror as the bell sounded a spooky anthem. Gar and Kori looked at each other in half surprise half expectant-cy.

The door opened immediately and in the doorway stood Raven. She was wearing the same thing she was yesterday. Kori and Gar grimaced inwardly.

"What do you want?" Raven held the door half closed.

"Raven," Kori started to reach her hand out to touch her but stopped. "we're so super sorry for what we did to make you run off. I, for one, am not sure what we did, but I'm still very sorry. Pretty please forgive us!" Kori took Raven's hand and held tight so she couldn't pry her fingers away.

Raven looked at Gar and Kori. "I guess I could forgive you. It's not like I ran away because you hurt me in some way. No one can hurt me, I just wanted to go home." Raven hid her face in the shadow of the doorway and subtly wiped away a tear.

"So, do you want to…" Gar could think of nothing to say.

"Go shopping with us!" Kori chimed in.

Gar looked at Kori incredulously. Raven looked at Kori and brightened slightly. "Sure," she said nonchalantly. "if you insist."

"I do, I do!" Kori said.

Raven stepped put of the house and into the walkway to join Gar and Kori. She closed the door behind her and started walking down the walkway.

"Wait!" Raven and Gar turned around to stare at Kori. Kori made a come here gesture. "Now we need to hug and kiss." She stared right at Gar when she said kiss. "Hugs and kisses make everything better!"

She took Gar and Raven in a huge hug. She released then and gave Raven a peck on the cheek then gave Gar a peck on the cheek. She stared at Raven till she returned her peck on the cheek. Then Kori stared at Gar and Raven, and Raven and Gar stared at each other.

"Come on…" Kori urged. "You can do it! And, if you don't, we won't go anywhere… ever!"

Gar and Raven moved closer and closer together. Their lips brushed slightly then they separated faster than they came together. They looked in the opposite direction, both bright red. Kori smiled from ear to ear.

"That was great! Now let's go." Kori grabbed Gar and Raven by the hand and dragged them off to the mall.

"Hey, Kor, I was thinking…" Gar pulled on Kori's hand.

Kori looked back at Gar and smiled slowly and sweetly. "What…?"

"We should go back to my house and do that sleepover thing again. How 'bout it, Kor?" Gar wiggled his eyebrows hopefully.

Kori let go of their hands and rubbed her chin in mock thought. "Well… that's a great idea!" Gar smiled. "To Gar's house!"


End file.
